Operation Elfen Leid
by Andrew3119
Summary: Our hero and OC Malachi (from the prerequisite Higurashi Part one Special Operation). Must complete an operation to rescue the harmless dicloni and eliminate the dangerous ones and the organization responsible.


**Operation Rescue/ Elfen Lied **

It was a normal morning for SSGT. Malachi, working out in the morning taking a shower and eating breakfast. Shion always woke up later than him; they were in the living room drinking coffee and watching the morning news.

"I love you." Malachi said.

"I love you too." Shion said back to him with a smiley, blushing face.

"I need to tell you something, important. I will be going to do another operation, it will be the most dangerous one yet, and especially considering the enemy has no morality; but nonetheless I was ordered to do these things kill the enemy and take into custody those willing." I told her.

"Oh", she said with a despair in her eyes," I worry so much every time you go out on a mission, especially where you can't tell me the full details."

"I know, but I love and I will do everything in my power to make sure that I come back alive for you and our baby okay." I said.

Shion has been pregnant for 6 months now, and ever since then I've cared for her making sure every last need was taken care of. This makes my eighth year in the military, I've been to Desert Storm, Grenade and multiple other conflicts both conventional and nonconventional; my once bright blue eyes were starting to get grayish-blue and cold with no emotion, which reminded me of my father who was an officer from WWII to the Korean war.

"Listen! I love you and if you don't come back I don't know if I will forgive you!" Shion yelled.

"I love you too Shion. But it is my duty to do what I'm told, I'm no General, I'm just another soldier. I will do everything I can to make sure I come back to you my love." I said.

Two days later Col. McPherson gave me my orders: I was to rescue the Diclinous that were willing to come with me from the abusive nature of their testing, but I was also given the order to kill them if they do not comply. "Their invisible arms or 'Vectors' are your main concern don't get within 50M, unless you are confident that they can't reach any farther." he said.

"Yes sir!" I answered then left.

I contemplated," How am I supposed to fight something I can't see; or let alone taken into custody something that exists to kill humans. I guess it's only fair though, I'm no different from them, I avoid being seen when possible and my profession is killing. I'm not a Diclinous, but I'm just as bad."

It always seemed to me that no matter how much I believed I was doing my missions in the defense of humanity or my country, I always knew that my orders killed people, even innocent lives have been lost in the crossfire; I learned to live with the thought though, thinking it will all get better in the end. It hasn't in my eight years of service though, I just became apathetic and just did whatever I was told, just like a robot. I have no more morals no more value of life, it turns out I'm exactly like the Diclinous; but when I married my wife Shion and now that she is carrying our first child, I have some hope that it may get better someday. But my fears just grow with age, and I have no time to waste, that's when I remembered what my father told me, "Son before you join I want to tell you something. On the battlefield a bullet has no political affiliation, nor will you care what the orders of your higher ranking officers were; you will fight to kill, to win, to live, and to save the lives of your buddies on your left and right."

It turns out all of that was so true. A bullet doesn't have a brain, it just goes wherever it is aimed and hits the intended target.

I was told the main research facility was on an island about 200 miles from Okinawa where I'm based so I will infiltrate using the cover of night and my scuba and swimming skills to my advantage.

"Jump in three, two, and one! Jump!" the pilot yelled.

I parachuted and landed into the sea about 500M from the intended target. I set up my rebreathe and dived under water about 10-12 feet. I swam until the water was about 5 feet deep then I waded onto the beach.

I found cover under a rock and painted my face black and attached all of my suppressors to my pistol and HK5 submachine gun. I heard a helicopter go overhead so I hid a bit longer. After that I snuck up to the fence and heard them talking about one of the test subjects and they said they were going to eliminate her because she was the "Queen". "God Damn it..." I thought," I better act fast."

I found a way through the sewer tunnel and managed to find my way into what looked like a maintenance room, then I climbed the stairs and proceeded to the main floor of the building. I cracked open the door to look outside and soldiers were running towards the elevator to go down to the laboratory floor, that's when I heard gunshots and screams. "Damn fools are running towards their deaths!" I thought. And that's when I see the "Queen Diclinous" she was heading towards the exit next to the ocean. "I have to stop her now why she has her back turned to Me.", then I saw more soldiers shooting at her, and all of their bullets got deflected. "Damn", I said," Surely it's just the Vectors." So I threw a flash bang to stun the soldiers then I shot and killed as many as I could then ran up to and tackled the "Queen to the ground and injected her with an experimental drug that is supposed to prevent her from using her vectors. " I hope this fucking works!" I thought.

"What! Why won't my vectors work?!" she demanded.

"No time to explain, I'm getting you the hell out of here." I said.

I started to take the stairs down to the sewer, before that I set a laser claymore charge at the door and at the corner of the staircase. I also tied up the Queen, and threw her onto my back; the only thing that made it look wrong was she was completely naked. "I hope my wife doesn't find out about this." I thought.

"HQ this is Alpha Dog (my call sign), requesting immediate extract how copy?"

"Good copy Alpha dog, break... We will have your extract there in 5 mikes, how copy."

"Make sure those 5 mikes are quick, over and out!"

While I was running she asked, " Why are you doing this you stupid primate!?"

"Well I'm might be crazy, but I'm not stupid!" I said," I was sent by the US to rescue any Diclinous that will comply and promise not to attack humans, so that they can leave their former abusive lives."

"Oh, well that is stupid. We were made to bring an end to humans, not to coexist or help them out." She said.

"Huh... we're just alike then, I'm a professional killer myself and I'm extremely apathetic. So just promise me one thing?" I asked.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"Well any moment now your vectors will probably be working again, just promise you won't kill me, I don't plan on dying today, I plan on getting us both out of here alive." I said.

"We'll I promise I won't kill you at least." she said.

"That's fine by me. Kill anyone else except for me or my family and we'll be on good terms." I said.

" You know my vectors have been able to work now for the past three minutes, so if I wanted you dead you would be, but since your helping me, I'll help you." she said.

"Good enough for me."

The Zodiac boat got there and I started to help her get on when all of the sudden, BANG, a gunshot was fired and her metal plate on her face flew off then she fell into the water. "Damn it!" I yelled, " Abort mission, let's get the Hell out of here!", We left the area and the mission was a failure.

I finally made it back to the base and went to get debriefed and explain what happened to the Colonel; I couldn't wait to see Shion though, her love is the only thing keeping me sane these days.

"So SSGT Bolin.", the Col. said, "I already know how it went, but explain how and why it happened."

"Well sir, a sniper shot the 'Queen' while she was in my custody and then she fell into the ocean, so I assume the target is dead." I explained.

"Good thing there are more of them you can try to save. We'll try to get you a new mission ASAP, in the meantime take some leave." He said.

"Thank you sir."

I went home to my wife, it was about 3 AM so I took a quick shower then went to bed; I held her snug in my arms, as if I was protecting something valuable. "You are my life, you are my goddess, I love you Shion." I whispered into her ear. Then I fell asleep.

Two weeks went by and no word from the Colonel on another mission. I thought, "Maybe I'll get a month's leave." I looked at Shion she was cooking, which is odd because whenever I'm home I usually do the cooking, so I asked," What are you doing?"

"Oh, well I was just cooking some lunch." she said blushing.

I never could figure it out, in the three years we've been married she still acts like we are dating; but in a way it is really cute, and she is just so beautiful.

"Okay.", I smiled then gave her a kiss.

"You know you look just as beautiful as the day I met you."

"Oh... thank you, and you're just as handsome, kind and gentle as the day I met you." she said.

The phone rang. RING RING. I answered it and it was the Colonel.

"Sergeant Bolin, the Queen has been found and the some mercenaries are after her, you are to get her before they do; dead or alive. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir!" I said.

"I have to leave Shion, I'll be back as soon as possible."

She said," Don't die."

I looked her in the eye and said," I won't."

I deployed into an alley way from a van, and rushed to the shore where she was last spotted, based on radio interceptions.

"I think I see her.", I thought.

She was ripping a soldier's arms and legs off; I ran in behind her and stayed about 10M away and yelled. "Put your hands in the air and get on your knees!"

She said, " I recognize that voice, you're the American that was going to rescue me from that lab, aren't you?"

"That's correct, and I intend to take you into custody this time... it looks like you had all of the fun before I got here huh?"

"Hahaaha" she laughed manically," Foolish human! Do you believe there is any chance for me? I mean look I'm just meant to kill humans."

"That's what I used to think, but I met my wife and found the comfort of being loved and giving it. It heals all wounds just like time."

"Huh... Fool!" she yelled," AH! What's happening!?"

Then a few seconds later she turned into a completely different person, and all she could say was "Nyu". Then she ran away and I heard someone in the distance yelling "Nyu! Where are you Nyu?"

I ran after her then I see the people searching for her by then I had tackled her to the ground and started to restrain her; then a two people ran up to me, a young man and woman and asked, " What are you doing to Nyu?"

"Get back you two!" I yelled and then drew my pistol. "This is a top secret mission, leave the area now before I have to kill both of you!"

"Wow! easy man, we just want to know what's going on that's all", the boy said, then the girl said," You idiot, we have to leave or else he'll kill us."

"Come on sir just let her stay with us so we can figure something out." the boy said.

"Listen kid, how long has she been with you all?" I asked.

"About two weeks or so."

"Okay, I'll contact Hq. HQ this is Alpha-Dog, two civilians already have her in custody and her friendly mode has been activated, please advise."

"Alpha-Dog, you won't hear this very often, but I advise you to leave her in their custody as long as you keep her under surveillance. How copy?"

"Good Copy HQ, over."

"Well it's your lucky day, you guys get to keep her as long as I get to keep surveillance on her and your house." I said to the boy.

"Sure and you can stay at our place if you'd like?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll just check in with HQ later and see if I can.", I said.

"HQ, I'm requesting to stay at the civilians' house in order to keep the 'Queen' under surveillance, how copy?"

"Good copy Alpha-Dog, proceed with that objective until told otherwise, over."

"Well I'll be staying with you all for now."

A few days past and nothing accrued out of the ordinary. I did some research on Nyu or the Queen some call her; apparently her real name is Kaede though she normally goes by Lucy. Yuka walked up to me and said, "Would you like some tea?"

I answered, "Thank you."

"When's Kota going to be back you think?"

"I don't know, him and Nyu have been gone for a while." she answered.

They came back to the home about two hours later. Mayu and Wanta came home from school it was late at night and she came home with a friend that had pink hair and horns just like Nyu; her name was Nana.

"God Damn it!" I thought, " Diclinous can sense each other. This is bad, this is really bad."

Nana attacked Nyu all of the sudden and said. "She's evil, you have to believe me!"

"No don't attack her, she's innocent!" Mayu yelled.

All Nyu could yell was, "Nyu!"

I grabbed my pistol and shot one of Nana's prosthetic legs off; she fell to the ground and said. "You all have to believe me."

Kota said," She's innocent she couldn't harm a fly, sure she might have a dark side, but we all do. She's no different than a little kid."

"Okay", Nana said, "I don't have anywhere to go and I need a place to stay."

Kota said," You're welcome to stay with us, we'll be your new family."

A month or so passed and Colonel McPherson called me, "Sergeant we have bad news the queen is lose and we need you to go take her down before it's too late."

I got into my car and rushed over to the area where she was last spotted; I was on a ridge about 600m away and spotted a group of SDF shooting at her with another Diclonius in a wheelchair about 50m from her.

"Alright it's time to take the shot." I said.

I set up my 50Cal sniper rifle and began to take aim, but before I knew it she was gone and wiped out the entire SDF force that opposed her.

"God Damn it!" I exclaimed," She got away!"

I was called later that night by Col. McPherson and he said for me to leave the operation was no longer a-go.

He also said," Bolin, the Diclonius you seen that day has been confirmed dead and all of the other ones are either missing or dead, time for you to come home."

I came home two days later, Shion said," Oh dear I was so worried. I hope you're okay? Also are you going to be home much longer?"

"Yes I'm fine, and yes I'll be home for a few weeks." I said.

I thought, "I can't believe it, I've never been pulled out a mission, even when I'm the only one alive; I've never surrendered, I've never gave up. I've always fought 'til the last man, but…" I started to cry and said out loud, "Shion I was ordered to leave the area, the operation was declared a failure. I've never failed! I've never quit! But orders are orders I guess so…"

"Enough!" she interrupted, "My man is not a failure, you're a great man, and you're going to be a great father and you've been a great husband. You are no failure, you're the greatest man I've ever known."

I went home and awaited the next operation.


End file.
